Sucré et Amer
by Naruse
Summary: Miku va se confesser pour la première fois, et se faire rejeter. On ne choisit jamais de qui on aime. Des années plus tard, elles vont se revoir. Quel tournure va prendre leurs relations ? Laissons le destin faire les choses... Une histoire mon couple favoris Luka/Miku. [! Shojo-ai !] Tu n'aimes pas ça ? Alors ne lis pas.
1. Début & Miku

D'une douceur extrême, je touche à cette main. Je la saisie et l'enrobe de mes deux mains.

-"Elle est chaude.. "Murmuré-je.

-"Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise."

Mhh.. Que j'aime sa voix. Elle est tellement douce et légère...

-"Je m'en lasserais jamais de tes mains tellement chaude."

-"Mademoiselle Hatsune est servie."

Et nous rions.

Rien ne pouvait nous atteindre. Nous sommes seule dans ce parc. Son rire comme un refrain est le plus beau.

-"Quel heures est-il Luka ?"

J'aime son nom, court, simple, facile à retenir, qui lui va ravir. Mes joues prennent un teint rose, surement à cause de ce froid d'hiver. Elle sort son téléphone portable et regarde l'écran s'allumer.

-"Il est bientôt 15," souffla t'elle.

-"8 heures 15 .. ?"

-"Oui."

-"Allons-y, nous sommes déjà en retard."

-"Attends Miku."

Elle m'interrompt avec ses yeux profonds. Ils veulent me dire quelques chose. Mes joues rougirent à l'instant où mon regard croise la sienne.

-"Ou-Oui ?"

Elle réfléchit un instant et pose ses mains sur mes joues. Mon cœur s'affole, je sens mon ventre se tordre dans tout les sens. Que fait-elle ? Elle est trop proche. _Beaucoup trop proche. _Je sens même sa respiration réchauffer mon nez. Elle éveille mon désir de l'embrasser. De poser mes douces lèvre sur les siennes.

-"Mmh, non rien."

Aussitôt elle retire sa main et s'éloigne de moi. Je ne peux que sentir un point de déception envahir mon cœur. Devrais-je arrêter mes rêves ? Pas avant qu'elle ait un petit ami.

-"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air déçue." Dit-elle, avec un air inquiet.

-"Tu m'as prise au dépourvue, je suis surprise. C'est tout." Sans l'avoir voulue j'ai pris un ton froid.

Elle ne répond pas. Et laisse un silence s'incruster. Malgré notre retard, nous marchons d'une vitesse normal. Je ne sais pas si c'est du plaisir.. Mais j'aime marcher à ses côtées. Une odeur sucrée attire mon odora. Qu'elle sent bon.. Je m'enivre de son parfum. C'est un mélange de pomme et de cerise, et d'autre fruit si je n'abuse pas. Je remarque les petits flocons glacé dans l'air. Je m'arrête. Il se met enfin à neiger, nous sommes en Décembre. Je vois la silhouette de Luka devant moi. Derrière ses beaux, lumineux et doux cheveux rose. Ils sont très long, très soyeux et je les aimes. Tout d'un coup elle s'arrête et se retourne gracieusement dans ma direction, elle brise le silence.

-"Miku ?"

Ahh.. Mon cœur bat la chamade a l'entente de mon prénom. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-"Il neige."

-"Oh..."

Et nous contemplons les petite boules blanche flotter dans l'air. Gênée par sa beauté, j'enfouis mon visage dans mon écharpe rouge écarlate en laine. D'ailleurs, c'est un cadeau. Mon tout premier cadeau. Il est imprégnée de l'odeur de Luka. Lui aussi sent très bon.

-"Luka.."

-"Oui ?"

-"Merci pour l'écharpe, murmuré-je." Et je rougis d'avantage.

-"Oh mais de rien, elle te va à ravir. On confond tes joues rouge avec l'écharpe."

Elle éclate de rire, sans me rendre compte je ris à mon tour. _Même son rire est contagieux !_ crie ma conscience tout haut.

-"Je voulais te demander... Tu es libre ce week-end ?"

-"Bien sûr, tu veux aller quelques part ?" Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. _Enfin de quoi m'occuper. _

-"J'aimerais acheter un cadeau pour quelqu'un et j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'accompagn-"

-"Oui, avec plaisir !"

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Mes yeux scintillent de joie et sans m'en rendre compte, je tiens fermement ses mains. Elle rougit. _Megurine Luka _rougir. Encore un souvenir d'elle, il faut sérieusement que je pense a acheter un appareil photo. Et cet fois-ci, c'est moi qui a le visage près d'elle. Je regarde chaque trait de son visage, d'abord ses yeux bleu comme un ciel d'été sans nuage. Puis son nez, et ses lèvres. Fine et rosâtre, elles paraissent très douces. _On t'a jamais dit que tu avais des lèvres irrésistible ?_ Hey ! Encore cette conscience, elle peux pas se taire un peu de temps en temps. Je me rapproche lentement, les yeux rivés sur ses douceurs. Elle ne bouge pas et me regarde dans les yeux. Comme si elle m'attendait ...

-"Hey Luka !" j'entends crier au loin.

Luka s'écarte tout de suite et adresse un geste à cet inconnu. Je me retourne pour voir cet imbécile et ... Oui, cet idiot que j'aurais aimée de ne pas le croiser ce matin. Un homme aux cheveux pourpre faisant presque deux têtes de plus que moi. Il vient à toute vitesse et s'interpose entre Luka et moi. _Mais qu'est ce qu'il veut bon sang ?!_ Ma conscience fait des ravages. Et moi, je reste silencieuse. Il prends les mains de Luka et lui souffle des mots doux. Mais Luka ne semble pas intéressée, du moins elle essaye de le paraître. Ils se tiennent à 20 vingt centimètre d'écart. _Pousse toi de là, tu es hors limite ! _Tout à fait.

-"Bonjour Gakupo." J'appuie sur le ton pour dire que je suis présente.

-"Bonjour Miku." Il m'adresse un de ses sourires de charmeur. _Va t'en !_ pense tout haut ma conscience.

- "Que fait tu ici Dakupo ?"

-"Je suis ici pour vous escorter Princesse. Et mon nom est Gakupo."

-"J'ai compris Bakupo." dit Luka sur un ton enjoué.

Luka a raison. Que fout il ici ? Nous sommes en retard et un élève modèle comme lui ne devrait pas être ici.

-"Je serais prêt à tout pour vous mademoiselle Luka."

-"J'en suis ravie mais pouvons nous continuer notre chemin dans le calme ?"

-"Bien sûr."

_"LET'S GOO !" _J'aurais aimé crier a toute voix... Dommage que j'ai un courage de lâche.

Je fusille du regard sur Gakupo. Il vient de détruire mon utopie, celle de Luka et de moi. Nous marchons à trois _maintenant._

* * *

Arriver au portail nous nous séparons, Gakupo est en troisième année, Luka et moi en première année. Bien que Luka paraisse bien plus âgée que moi. _Bouh, _souffle ma conscience.

-"On commence par les maths c'est ça ?" lâche Luka.

-"Et oui ! C'est pas mal comme matinée.." Je réponds avec un petit sourire.

-"Tu vas en profiter pour dormir huh ?"

-"Mais non, je ne dors jamais en cours." Je prends un ton ironique pour montrer, qu'en effet, je _dors_ en cours.

-"Oui oui, on te croit," répond Luka.

On enlève nos chaussures et on met les chaussures d'intérieur comme tout les étudiants. Il n'y a personne dans les couloirs sauf nous, ils sont tous en classe déjà. On monte les escaliers, et nous prenons le temps. Il y a peu de lumière, les couloirs sont sombre et silencieux.

**"1-C" **_**écrit sur la pancarte.**_

-"Luka, je t'en prie. Toi la première."

-"Non, certainement pas non."

-"On fait Pierre feuille papier ciseau ?"

-"Ok."

-""Pierre-Feuille-Papier-Ciseau !""

Ma main désigne une paire de ciseau tandis qu'elle désigne un poing. _Quel merde ! .. _Luka me sourit de plus belle.

-"Tricheuse." dit-je avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Le regard du prof se pose sur moi ainsi que toute la classe.

-"Euh.. Pardon du retard.. Monsi-"

-"Hatsune et Megurine ! Où étiez vous ?" il est furieux.

-"À cause d'un accident on a du prendre un autre chemin.." dis-je tout bas.

-"Vous avez 7 minutes de retard filez à vos place !"

-"Oui."

Luka se retient de rire silencieusement. Je la foudroie du regard. _Je t'aurais la prochaine fois._ Le cours reprends son rythme habituelle.

-Maintenant prenez vos manuels et tournez à la page-...

Je croise mes bras sur la table, et laisse tomber ma tête entre. _Poireau !_ Oui, je vais rêver de Poireau.

* * *

_-"Hey Miku ! Mi-ku ! Réveille toi ou je t'embrasse !"_

Quoi ? Qui ? Où ? Laisse moi dormir encore un peu.. je grogne pour que l'on me laisse tranquille.

_-"Tu l'as voulue Hatsune.."_

Soudain cet voix se tue et je sens que l'on me touche la joue... Non plutôt que l'on m'embrasse. Je lève ma tête en sursaut. _Oh mon dieu._ Et mes joues s'enflamme. _Est ce Luka qui a .. ? À_ ma plus grande déception, non.

-"Ah enfin !" s'écris la petite blonde.

-"Rin, tu pouvais me frapper au lieu de faire ça."

-"Je l'ai fais."

-"Tu ne l'as PAS fais." Mon regard s'assombrit.

-"Tu es adorable quand tu rougis, tu sais ?" je vois un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

_Qu'elle est peut être énervante quelques fois. _Je cherche des yeux Luka, elle est sortie de la classe. _Mhh.. Elle va acheter son déjeuner ?_ Et je me retourne pour voir Rin.

-"Miku, mangeons ensemble !"

-"D'accord mais je vais aux toilettes avant," dis-je avec un ton froid.

Je me dirige vers la cafétéria, pas de Luka. _Bizarre. _Je vais vers la salle des professeurs, non plus. Je m'affole et je vais voir la bibliothèque, personne. Mon dernier espoir, l'infirmerie._ Où est elle bon sang ?_ Je jettes un œil sur mon portable pour voir l'heure.

"**12h15"**

La pause se termine dans 15 minutes. _Bouh Luka.._ Je marche dans un couloir désert. Je suis à l'étage supérieur, il n'est pas utilisé car le lycée commence les rénovations des classes. Je me dirige vers mon ancienne salle de club. La porte est à moitié ouverte, peut être quelqu'un est passé dans la salle et a négligé la porte ..._Luka !_ Non ! Enfin si peut être, mais pourquoi ? Fichue conscience. Je vois la silhouette d'un homme.. Avec des cheveux violet.. Non ça ne peut pas être .. _**Non ! **_ Ils s'embrassent. Sous mes yeux. Je ressens comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur... Pourquoi ai-je autant mal ? C'est douloureux de voir la personne que l'on aime embrasser un autre. Je sens mon cœur battre.. Et il me fait mal.. tellement mal que je ne saurais comment retenir mes larmes naissante.

-"Mhh.." fait Luka et remarque ma présence.

_Mince !_ Je ne suis pas censé regarder leurs étreinte ! Je ferme la porte et cours. Je veux fuir Luka, maintenant que je l'ai trouvée. Je me sens comme trahie, affaiblie et brisée. Pourquoi Luka ? Tu ne m'as rien dis. J'aurais peut être eu mal aussi mais... l'apprendre de cet façon l'est encore plus que moi. Je sais que je ne devrais pas t'aimer car nous sommes des filles, mais je t'aime pour ce que tu es. Pour tes plus doux sourires, ta voix, tes yeux, ta personnalité, et même pour tes défauts..

-"Miku !" crie Luka.

Oh non, elle me suit. Quand elle verra mes larmes, elle saura pourquoi je l'a fuis et pourquoi je pleure.

-"Attend Miku !"

Je cours encore et encore. Je ne veux pas m'arrêter. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit telle que je suis. _En lambeaux._ Je cours toujours plus loin, monte les escaliers et ouvre la porte. Aussitôt que j'entre sur le balcon du lycée, je ferme la porte et la bloque en m'appuyant contre. J'entends ses pas s'arrêter.

-"Ouvre Miku !"

-"Non !"

-"Pourquoi ?!"

-"Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça !"

-"Bon sang, Miku !"

-"Non !"

Elle arrête de forcer la porte, et commence à parler d'une voix basse.

-"Tu ne m'ouvriras pas ?"

-"..."

-"Bien, nous n'avons qu'à discuter comme ça."

-"Laisse moi seule," murmure-je.

-"Non, il n'y a pas moyen que je te laisse seule." répondit-elle.

-"Pourquoi Luka ? Pourquoi ..?"

-"Pourquoi ? Car tu es ma précieuse am-" je l'a coupe pour insister sur ma question.

-"Non ! Pourquoi tu m'as rien dis à propos de toi et de Gakupo ?"

-"ça.. J'ai essayée de te le dire ce matin mais.."

Ce matin ? Ah dans le parc... C'est sa qu'elle voulait me dire...

-"Mais ?"

-"Je voulais attendre encore un peu.."

-"Attendre quoi ? Que je me brise en mille morceau car je vous ai vue vous embrassez ?!"

-"Non.. Non ! Miku tu pleurs ?"

_Ah_. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça ... Tant pis, la où nous sommes. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

-"Évidemment que je pleure !"

-"Pardon, c'est ma faute. Laisse moi m'excuser correctement s'il te plait..."

Je cède et m'avance. Je n'ose pas me retourner. Comment vais-je réagir quand je verrais son visage ? J'ai peur de ce qu'elle peut penser et faire. J'entends les bruits de la porte et mes battements de cœur. Je déglutie. _Non il ne faut que tu pleures ! _ Aller Hatsune Miku ! Tu peux surmonter ta douleur. Que fait elle ? Elle ne bouge pas ? Elle doit être choquer. Tout doucement je sens ces bras m'enlacer et se serrer sur moi. _Oh non._ Elle toujours de dos contre moi. je sens sa main caresser ma tête comme pour me réconforter.

-"Tout va bien."

Pour une certaine raison, son geste me réconforte vraiment. Je me retourne pour me vider sur elle.

-"Je suis là."

Tout mes sentiments, du plus fort au plus petit sentiments que j'ai pour elle. Toute ma tristesse et mes douleurs. Je les déverse sur elle. Il est impossible pour moi de les contenir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus. Les poings fermés sur Luka, mon visage enfouis dans ses bras. Je me contente de vider mon cœur. Ça me fais du bien... J'entends encore sa voix me réconforter et m'apaiser. Oui, _je l'aime._ _Je l'aime tant. _Je dois lui dire. C'est maintenant ou rien.

-"Hum.. Luka.. ?" dis-je tout bas.

-"Oui Miku ?"

-"Je... Je ..."

Aller Hatsune ! Tu es certaine que tu l'aimes, tu dois lui dire ! _Mais comment ? _Devant son air interrogateur et sa beauté. Je prends une grande inspiration. _Courage ! _J'imagine ma conscience lever un drapeau blanc avec un poireau dessus.

-"Je .. Je _t'aime.." _murmure-je tout bas. Tellement bas, que je ne pense pas qu'elle ait entendue.

-"Tu ? Parle un peu plus fort."

_Arg_ ! Elle me demande de le répéter ! Essaye d'être a ma place Luka... Enfin non, sinon ça n'aurait pas de sens.

-"Je t'aime ! Oui ! _Je t'aime Megurine Luka !_" Je sens mes joue prendre feu. _Bouh qu'est ce qu'il peut faire chaud en Hiver..._

Elle ne dit rien. Plus rien du tout. _Aah_.. Je crains que ça soit la réaction auquel je m'attendais. _Le choque, le rejet_.

-"Tu veux que je répète ou ?"

Elle reste bouche bée. Ce silence est plus qu'inquiétant. Est-elle choquée ? Surement, le fait de savoir qu'une personne du même sexe se déclare et qu'encore mieux, elle est hétérosexuelle.

-"Allo ? Luka-chan ?"

-"N-Non.. Tu rigoles j'espère ?"

_Voilà, nous y sommes._ Je savais que je n'avais plus rien à perdre... Mais cela reste douloureux. Des larmes refont surface, mais je vais les retenir encore un peu.

-"Ah ! Oui tu as raison ! Je voulais juste voir ta réaction si quelqu'un te disait sa ! Ha-ha-ha !" Dis-je avec un ton léger et fragile.

Je sens mon cœur se réduire en sable. Il n'était pas en bonne état, maintenant il se réduit .. à rien.

-"Dis moi que tu n'es pas sérieuse s'il te plait..." Sa respiration s'accélère et ses yeux évitent mon regard.

-"Gakupo doit être un vrai chanceux de connaitre cet partie de toi ! À moins que sa soit toi qui lui as demander !" J'essaye de garder une voix détendue avec de la joie.

Mais j'y peux rien, on entend à travers ma voix que je tremblotte. J'ai peur de la perdre. Qu'elle puisse me haïr et couper nos liens. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'éloigne de moi. Rester à ses cotées ont toujours était amplement suffisant pour moi. La regarder de loin faisait mes rêves. Son doux regard qui me regarder me faisait fondre. Sa beauté m'étais ... inatteignable. Elle était un vrai ange, elle était parfaite. Pardon, elle _est parfaite_. Et le sera pour toujours. Dommage que je n'ai pas pu allonger nos jours d'amitié. Ils étaient un peu dur parfois mais rien qui ne me pousse à lui dire la vérité. J'ai essayer de nier mes sentiments de toute les façons que j'ai pue. Je me suis persuadée que ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais de l'admiration. Elle a tout ce que je n'ai pas, et je voulais être elle. Mais mon cœur était contradictoire. Lui seul, connaissait mes sentiments interdits. Maintenant, lui et moi souffrons de la même douleur. Celle du rejet.

-"Désolé Miku... Je ne peux pas te rendre heureuse..." Sa voix est faible et embarrassé. Elle n'ose toujours me regarder dans les yeux.

-"Mais c'est une blague je te dis ! Ne te mets pas mal à l'aise a cause de moi, d'accord ?" Je suffoque. J'agonis à la prononciation de ces mensonges.

-"C'est bon, tu n'as pas à faire semblant..." Elle se gratte le bras, comme si elle était ... irritée.

-"Mais regarde moi, je suis tout à fait normale ! Je vais bien, je te le jure !" Ma voix devient plus aiguë. j'ai peur.

Elle me regarde dans les yeux quelques instant et le détourne aussitôt.

-"Non, tu ne vas pas bien."

_Putain_. Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas me croire ? Je fais de mon mieux- Non je me surpasse en ce qui concerne mes sentiments. Je n'ai jamais autant réussis a rester calme dans une telle situation. _Oi Hastune ! C'est la première fois que tu te confesses.._ Ah. Oui, c'est vrai.

La voire dans cet état me fait mal... Je n'aurais pas avouer si je savais qu'elle allait réagir ainsi. Au fond de moi, j'avais peur qu'elle le prenne mal. Je savais que je le regretterai fortement dans le futur, comme maintenant par exemple mais... À ce point là...

-"J'aurais préférée ne pas le savoir..." souffle elle. Elle est perdue dans ces pensées.

-"Désolée." je reprends un ton ferme.

Oui, désolé. Désolé d'aimer la mauvaise personne. Désolé de t'avoir mise dans cet état. _Désolé pour mes sentiments._

-"Non, c'est ma faute, je t'ai poussé a dire ça."

-"Si je pouvais mourir, j'aimerais mourir maintenant." Mes larmes ont disparues. Je n'ai plus de larmes de recharge. J'en ai assez, je ne veux plus rien d'autre que la paix.

-"Ne dis pas ça je t'en prie..."

-"Je dois être dégoutante.."

-"Non.. Pourquoi ?"

-"D'avoir ce genre de sentiment pour une fille."

-"Mais non, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne homophobe..."

Je me relève et je regarde le soleil d'après-midi. Il est à la fois orange et légèrement rosâtre. C'est beau à regarder. Les cours sont surement finit.

-"Je.. Je vais rentrer chez moi." déclare-je.

-"Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?"

-"Non sa ira merci."

J'attends sa réponse mais elle ne dit rien . Ses yeux évitent encore les miens.

-"Oublions tout. Je ne veux pas te causer du soucis."

-"Oui.." Elle recommence à se gratter le bras.

Je commence à marcher vers la porte. Après avoir franchis le seuil de cet porte, je reprends une grande inspiration. Puis je cours. Et cet fois-ci, il n'y a plus personne pour me rattraper. Je dévale les escaliers. Le cœur en cendre et une seule pensée : Mourir. J'arrive à l'entrée du lycée. Change mes chaussures d'intérieurs. Je vois une petite silhouette s'approcher vers moi.

-"Hey Miku!" lâche fâcheusement cet voix. Ça doit être Rin.

-"Hum ? Ah Rin."

-"Quoi 'Ah Rin' ?! Tu te fous de moi ?" Répète elle après moi.

_Oui_. J'aimerais tant lui dire que je ne suis pas d'humeur car je me suis pris un râteau monumentale et que là je n'ai pas du tout, du tout l'humeur à éplucher ses oranges.

-"Mmh, je vais aller à mon club de tennis. À plus, Rin."

Je reprends mon sprint sans écouter à ses cris de colère. _Désolé, _Rin. Je prends mes écouteurs, les branches à mon portable puis je mets la musique à fond. J'ai besoin de m'enfermer dans ma bulle jusqu'à que j'atteigne mon appartement. Arrivée à la gare en un record de temps, je m'arrête et j'essouffle un peu le temps que le train arrive. Je me sens fatiguée par tout ça. Je me suis libérée de ce secret ! En revanche j'ai perdue la personne qui m'est le plus chère. _Tu regrette ?_ Oui. Franchement, oui. Ça n'a fait que m'enfoncer encore plus. _Aah ..._ J'aimerais remonter dans le temps et éviter ça... _Tant pis, ce qui est fait, est fait._ Je sors de mon train et je commence à marcher lentement, la tête baissé je repasse devant ce parc. Je me mets en mode [Replay] tout les événements d'aujourd'hui. Et ce _moment_. Que vais-je faire ? Pleurée et déprimer en écoutant des musiques tristes tout une semaine ? Ou tout oublier et manger mes céréales en forme de poireau ? Mais surtout que va t-elle faire ? _T'oublier._ Shhh ! Shhhh ! Sale conscience. Mais ça reste une supposition. Vue son choque, ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'elle puisse faire une telle chose.

J'arrive aux pied de mon immeuble, j'entre et adresse un sourire à la sécurité. Ils m'ouvrent la porte et m'adresse un signe de retour. Je prends mon ascenseur habituelle. J'appuie sur l'étage habituelle. J'ouvre la porte habituelle. Et la referme, puis je jette mon sac et mes affaires sur le canapé du salon. Je ne fais pas l'effort d'allumer les lumières. Je suis bien dans le noir, même si j'arrive à distinguer les objets. J'entre dans mon humble forteresse sombre, m'affale sur mon lit et recommence à nager dans mes larmes. J'enlève mes écouteurs pour prendre mon temps de réfléchir sur mes actes, mes erreurs ainsi qu'à elle. _Ce n'est pas juste._ Parce que je suis fille que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. _"Désolé Miku... Je ne peux pas te rendre heureuse..."_ Ses paroles reviennent me hanter. Comment sait-elle que sa ne me rendra pas heureuse ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'air aussi choquée même si je lui ai déjà avouer que j'étais bisexuelle ? Pourquoi dois-je aimer la mauvaise personne...?

-"AAAAAH!" Je crie ma douleur, même si je me détruis les cordes vocales et que je deviennes muette à vie. Je m'en fiche ! Je veux crier ! Je veux rejeter cette colère en moi.

-"LUKAAAAAAA!" Prononcer son nom me fais mal... Alors;

-"LUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Je vais continuer jusqu'à que je ne ressente plus rien !

...

...

..

.

Lentement ... Je me perds dans les profondeurs de l'abysse, je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute manière.

* * *

Voilà la fin du premier chapitre ! Pas une happy end pour celui là ... Mais ne vous en faites pas ! Il y en aura plein d'autre (dans d'autre chapitre héhé) J'essayerais d'écrire la suite au plus vite (Je ne promets rien, et c'est bientôt la fin des vacances (Les devoirs... ça me dis quelques chose .. e_e))

**Disclaimer : **I don't own vocaloid.

**Note : **C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose de long et de sérieux. Mais j'ai pris du plaisir a l'écrire (surtout le début, je le relisais encore et encore pour me mettre dans l'ambiance). Il y a très certainement des fautes d'orthographe et je tiens à m'excuser. T_T" Si vous avez une critique ou ce que vous voulez (Je n'aime pas les poireaux. :X) Envoyez moi un message privée ou un commentaire ! sa m'encouragerais beaucoup ! x) (_Auteur qui ne tien pas à sa vie_)

Sinon c'tout ! Encore merci pour la lecture ! À la prochaine ! :D [Naruse]

**[MAJ] : le 07/11/13. J'ai vue un paquet de faute et je les ai rectifié avec quelque phrase qui me dérangeais .. Bref, encore merci pour la lecture ! **-Naruse.


	2. Luka Luka !

**POV's de Luka. **

**Note :** On va commencer ce chapitre en introduisant le point de vue de Luka. Je ne reprends pas le chapitre 1 entier mais seulement quelques parties de la fin.

**Disclaimer :** I don't own vocaloid.

* * *

-"Je.. Je..." Dit Miku. Que veut elle me dire ?

-"Tu ?"

-"Je .. _..._"

Qu'est ce qu'elle dit ? Je n'entends vraiment pas grand chose.

-"Tu ? Parle un peu plus fort."

-"Je t'aime ! Oui, je t'aime_ Megurine Luka _!"

Quoi ? Attends, elle vient de me dire qu'elle m'aime ?! Oula. Calme toi Luka. Respire. Expire. Elle m'aime ?! _Miku, Hatsune Miku. _Oh mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Elle doit se tromper... Comment peut elle éprouver des sentiments pour moi ? Et surtout maintenant qu'elle sait que je sors avec Gakupo. Pourquoi ? Miku doit surement me faire une blague ! Oui c'est sa, elle n'est pas sérieuse !

-"N-Non... Tu rigole j'espère ?"

Elle prend un instant de réflexion avant de me répondre.

-"Ah ! Oui tu as raison ! Je voulais juste voir ta réaction si quelqu'un te disait sa ! Ha-ha-ha !"

Oh non, _elle ment_. Je reconnais cette petite voix embarrassée. Et ça prouve qu'elle m'aime.

-"Dis moi que tu n'es pas sérieuse s'il te plait..."

J'étouffe. Je n'arrive plus à respirer correctement. Je suis tellement sous le choque que je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

-"Gakupo doit être un vrai chanceux de connaitre cet partie de toi ! À moins que sa soit toi qui lui as demander !"

Pourquoi continue t-elle de me convaincre ? Elle sait tout autant que moi, que ce n'est **pas** une blague. Je ne veux pas la vexer ou lui faire du mal... Mais je dois mettre les choses au clair.

-"Désolé Miku... Je ne peux pas te rendre heureuse..." dis-je tout doucement.

Je n'arrive pas à la regarder dans les yeux. J'ai peur de son regard, je n'aurais jamais crue que Miku avait ce genre de sentiments envers moi. Cette situation est tellement embarrassante... C'est la première fois qu'une fille me confesse ses sentiments.

-"Mais c'est une blague je te dis ! Ne te mets pas mal à l'aise a cause de moi, d'accord ?"

Elle tremblotte. Elle est très mal à l'aise et fais de son mieux pour dissimuler ses propres sentiments.

-"C'est bon, tu n'as pas à faire semblant..."

Mon bras commence à me démanger. Toujours inapte à la regarder, je me gratte le bras.

-"Mais regarde moi, je suis tout à fait normale ! Je vais bien, je te le jure !"

Elle prend un ton plus aiguë cette fois-ci. Va t-elle continuer longtemps à me dire ses mensonges ? Je l'inspecte une fois pour mettre en évidence mes soupçons. Je détourne très vite mon regard. _J'ai tellement peur._ Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour Miku ? Même si elle m'aime, je dois lui faire comprendre sans autant lui faire du mal.

-"Non, tu ne _vas pas bien."..._

_Pourquoi ? _

_..._

_..._

_-"Je dois être dégoutante.."_

_Non ce n'est pas ce sentiment que j'ai... C'est autre chose. Ce n'est pas du dégoût ..._

_..._

_Pourquoi Miku..?_

Je regarde Miku quitter les lieux. Jusqu'à la fin, elle m'a sourit. Ce que moi je n'ai pas pue faire. J'étais paralysée par mes propres pensée et de ses mots. Je l'entends courir. Elle doit être brisée...

-"_Désolé Miku,désolé désolé désolé.." _

Pourquoi dans mon cœur je ne peux que sentir un point de culpabilité m'envahir ? _Ce n'est pas ma faute !_ Je ne l'aime pas comme elle m'aime. Et pourtant j'ai cette pénible impression que c'est de ma faute... Que vais je faire à présent ? Comment sommes nous arrivée à là ? Pourquoi j'ai envie de pleurer ? Je m'assois sur le sol et m'adosse contre la porte. Je contemple ce soleil. _J'ai perdue quelque choses d'important..._ Je laisse mes larmes couler .. _Qu'ai-je fais ? _

**_~NyanNyanNyanNyan~_**

**"Bzzz...Bzzz...Bzz.."**

Je sens mon portable vibrer.

**"Appel entrant : Gakupo."**

Ah ce n'est que Gakupo. J'hésite quelque instant avant de répondre. Il a du se faire du soucis pour moi... Est ce correcte pour moi d'être déçue ? Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si Miku aller m'appeler...

-"Allo ?"

_-"Luka ! Je t'ai appeler plusieurs fois, où étais-tu ?"_

-"Ah désolé... Je me suis rappeler que j'avais quelques chose à faire."

_-"Tu n'avais pas ton portable sur toi ?"_

-"Non, je l'ai laissée dans mon sac."

...

Je ne veux pas qu'il sache ce qui s'est réellement passé. Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir, car rien n'a changé.

_"Miku."_

-"Quoi ? tu as dis quelques chose ?"

_-"Oui, je disais si tu voulais aller à un rendez-vous ce weekend..."_

-"Ah ! .. Euh oui, pardon j'étais concentrée sur mes devoirs."

_-"Ne t'en fais pas... Tu vas bien ? J'ai l'impression de te mettre mal à l'aise."_

-"Non ! Enfin je veux dire non, tu me déranges pas .."

_-"Ok. Je vais te laisser faire tes devoirs, je t'attends dimanche à 12h devant le centre."_

-"O-Ok.. bye." Puis j'entends le bip sonore de la fin.

Je soupire et je pose mon portable sur le bureau. Je le fixe. _Aller..._ J'attends qu'il se met à vibrer de nouveau. _"Miku."_ Quoi ? Non je ne pense pas à elle... Je suis peut être inquiète mais pas à ce point là. _Alors qui d'autre ?_ Je réfléchis quelques seconde avant de conclure que, je n'attends personnes d'autres.

Confortablement dans mon lit, mes yeux reviennent toujours sur ce portable rose. _Ai-je encore des choses à lui dire ?_ Je ne sais pas. Et puis pourquoi devrais-je attendre son appel ? Ce n'est pas moi qui s'est fais rejeter. Je vais prendre l'initiative de lui parler.

_À: Miku_

_Objet : Hey ?_

_Est ce que tu dors ...?_

J'hésite encore à appuyer sur le bouton "envoyer", car il n'y a pas marche arrière après ça. _Mais que vais-je lui dire après ?_ Ça, j'ignore encore. _Et si elle te répond pas ?_ Cette idée me donne froid au dos. J'ai peur qu'elle ne veuille pas discuter avec moi. Mais j'ai envie de savoir comment elle va... _Du calme Luka, laisse la souffler un peu..._ Raah ! Et pour qui je me fais du soucis ? Je devrais me soigner d'abord. Finalement j'appuie sur ce bouton, et j'attends sa réponse.

...

**10 minute plus tard.** Bon sang mais que fait-elle ?! D'habitude elle me répond instantanément... Peut être qu'elle se douche ? Ou qu'elle dort déjà ? Je regarde l'heure :**23h20**. Miku dort dans les environs de minuit... Je vais attendre encore un peu.

**30 minute plus tard.** Elle est longue sa douche... Je pense qu'elle dort déjà. Elle m'enverra un message demain. Je vais aller me coucher moi. _Bonne nuit Miku._

**_~NekoNekoNeko~_**

Miku n'est pas là. Miku n'est _plus _là. Cela fait une semaine qu'elle n'est plus là... Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Si elle est malade peut elle au moins répondre à mes messages ? _Non, c'est de ta faute qu'elle n'est plus là._ Non ! ce n'est pas de ma faute ni de la sienne... J'ai tellement de question à lui poser, comme : Comment va t-elle ? Est ce qu'elle mange correctement ? A t-elle besoin de quelqu'un pour rattraper ses cours ?

C'est décidé. J'irais la voire aujourd'hui et-

-"_Megurine !" _une voix grave m'interrompe.

-"Ah ! Euh ... o-oui monsieur ?"

-"Cessez donc de rêvasser et concentrez-vous sur la leçon."

-"Oui monsieur."

Je lève les yeux au ciel et soupire. _Il est vraiment lourd ce prof de math..._

**_~LoveLoveNightmare~_**

**Une semaine plus tard.**

-"Luka !"

-"Mhh- Ah ! Oui ?"

-"Encore ? Tu ne fais que de rêvasser ces temps-ci..."

-"Désolé Lily.."

Masuda Lily. Élève modèle et délégué de la classe. Elle est assez populaire au lycée pour son apparence parfaite et sa gentillesse. Elle a de très long cheveux blond, un teint de peau légèrement pâle et des yeux bleu.

-"Tu es inquiète pour Hatsune-san ?"

-"Eh ? Mais non ! J'en suis sûre qu'elle va bien.."

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pris un air surpris ? _Bakayaro !_

-"Il s'est passé quelques chose entre vous ?"

-"N-Non, pas vraiment. On s'est juste un peu disputer..."

-"Ça va aller. Miku ne peut pas être fâchée aussi longtemps. J'en suis certaine qu'elle t'a déjà pardonner."

-"Mais-"

-"Pas de "Mais". Va lui rendre visite aujourd'hui. Tu lui apportera les devoirs à ma place. Je t'ai vue l'autre jour."

-"Quoi ? Co-Comment ?"

-"La semaine dernière. Tu as voulais aller lui rendre visite non ?"

-"Oui mais je n'ai pas osé entrer..."

-"J'ai dis **: pas de "mais" !**"

-"O-Oui !"

-"Je te donnerai les devoirs à la fin des cours, ok ?"

-"Oui, s'il te plait."

Aie ... Je me suis fais sermonner par la déléguée. _Tu as cru te la couler douce ?_ À noter : Ne pas sous-estimer la déléguée.

-"Rasseyez vous à vos place ! Le cours commence."

Encore une autre longue journée... _Reviens vite Miku_ !

_**~YouAndBeautifulWorld~**_

_Buh !_ Qu'est qu'il peut faire froid aujourd'hui... Malgré les 3 écharpes que je porte, mon nez coule. Je sors tout juste du train. _Maison de Miku doit être par là..._ Ah ! il ne faut pas que je me perds sinon je vais y rester toute la soirée ..

Je suis au pied de son immeuble. Et voilà. Je me retrouve devant cette porte. _J'ai peur._ Comment elle va réagir ? Est-ce qu'elle va m'ouvrir la porte ? Je veux savoir comment elle va ! J'ouvre la porte et fais signe aux personnels. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, j'appuie sur le bouton. _Je crois qu'elle habite dans le 16ème étage. _Je suis anxieuse. Je sens mon cœur battre. Ce n'est qu'une visite...

Je sonne à la porte. J'attends quelques minute pour sonner encore un fois. _Il y a personne ?_

-"Y a t-il quelqu'un ?"

J'entends les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir derrière moi, c'est sa voisine qui revient des courses. Peut être qu'elle peut m'aider...

-"Bonsoir Madame !"

-"Ah ! Luka-chan ! Tu vas bien ?"

-"Bien merci, et vous ?"

-"Comme toujours." Elle m'adresse un sourire chaleureux.

-"Je voulais vous demandez, il n'y a personne chez les Hatsunes ?"

-"Oh, tu ne sais pas ? Miku et sa famille ont déménagés hier."

-"Quoi ? P-Pardon ?!"

-"La pauvre Miku après cet incident, elle est devenue amnésique."

Q-QUOI ?! Non, elle ment ! Ce n'est pas _vrai !_

-"Ils ont vraiment déménagés ? E-Et où ça ?"

-"Tu es sous le choque toi aussi ? Ils ont déménagés à Tokyo."

-"Ah, je vois. Désolé de vous avoir posé autant de question."

-"Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Passe une bonne soirée."

-"À vous aussi."

_"Miku est partie. Elle ne reviendra plus._"

Je marche lentement sur le chemin du retour. _Miku, accident, amnésie._ Depuis ce _jour_, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler une seule fois. Je n'ai jamais pu lui demander comment elle aller ou si elle avait besoin de moi. Je sens mon cœur se resserrer.

_"J'ai mal.._"

Je sors de mon sac les papier que Lily m'a donner. Il y a un petit mot écrit sur la première page : _"Courage Luka !"_. Sur mes joues froides, je sens les larmes chaudes couler. Je me suis retenue assez longtemps pour pleurer. Tout mes efforts ont servie à rien.

_"C'est à cause de toi."_

Est-ce de ma faute si Miku est partie ? Miku a t-elle essayer de se... ? _Oh mon dieu._ Depuis le temps que je rejetais cette hypothèse, que Miku pouvait faire quelques chose d'aussi stupide comme .. _mettre fin à sa vie_. Maintenant, je commence à comprendre ce sentiment de culpabilité qui me dérangeais jusqu'à présent.

_-"Désolé Miku. Désolé. Je n'étais pas à tes cotées."_

_**~Puripuripuripuuh ~**_

Je me jette sur mon lit. _Pourquoi ?_ Il y a tant de chose que je veux te dire, Miku. Je repense à tout nos précieux moments. Même ma chambre est ornée de ses souvenir. Je me sens nostalgique... Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche avec quiconque avant Miku. Avant, j'étais une fille plutôt banale qui parlait très peu aux personnes et qui voyait le monde en gris. Mais Miku, elle a su ouvrir mon cœur. Son sourire rempli d'innocence était ma source de lumière. C'est elle qui est venue me parler. C'est elle qui m'a montrer un autre aspect du monde, j'ai pu voir toute les couleurs que ce monde pouvait contenir. Il n'y avait qu'elle. Elle était _ma clé. Ma lumière._ Mais cette Miku je l'ai perdu pour toujours. La Miku actuelle n'est pas la _Miku_ que je connaissais. Elle a certes le même visage, la même voix et la même vie.. mais elle ne peut pas être la vraie Miku. _Elle n'a pas tout oublier peut être. _Mais elle a déménagé ! Elle n'habite plus dans cette petite ville loin de la capitale ! _Miku est ... partie._ Que vais-je faire sans Miku maintenant ? J'ai besoin d'elle. Elle ne peut pas me laisser seule...

_"Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?" _

Q-QUOI ? Moi ? Aimer Miku ? N-Non ! Je ne la vois pas comme ça ! Ce n'est que par pur amitié... Je tiens beaucoup à elle, c'est tout. Je sens mon coeur se tordre de douleur. Pourquoi je rejette cette idée ? Parce que Miku est une fille ? Ou parce que j'ai honte de l'avouer ? Il faut que je réfléchisse. Commençons par Gakupo. Pourquoi je sors avec lui ? Il est collant et lourd avec ses phrases ...

_"Si on te demandait de choisir entre Gakupo et Miku, qui choisirais-tu ?"_

Bien sûr, Mik- euh... Attends ! Non, je ne peux pas aimer Miku après tous ce que je lui ai fais. Alors qui d'autre ? Gakupo ? Non, pas vraiment ...

J'ai besoin de quelques conseil. Je vois le nom de Lily clignoter dans ma tête. _Eeeeh ?_ _C'est à elle que je dois lui demander _? Elle peut bien m'aider dans une situation pareil ! _Yosh_, _demain j'irai voir la déléguée._

_**~KittyKittyKittyKitten~**_

La sonnerie retentit. _Enfin la pause déjeuner ! _Où est Lily ? _Lily Lily Lily. Ah trouvé !_

-"HEY ! Lily !"

-"Uwah ! Une Luka bien énergétique aujourd'hui... Alors tu as donné à Miku les devoirs ?"

-"Non. Et j'ai des questions à te poser."

-"Eh ?"

Lily m'affiche une expression complètement hors de son habitude. J'éclate de rire, son expression est la meilleure.

-"Mou~ Me regarde pas comme ça voyons."

-"Et tu es de bonne humeur ?"

-"Yup -OW !" Lily me donne un coup dans la tête. _Rapide !_

-"Maintenant, tu peux parler."

-"Tu pouvais au moins attendre avant de me frapper non ?"

-"Non."

_Tsh. Démon !_

-"Miku n'était pas chez elle hier soir, ni ses parents. Elle a déménager avant hier soir."

-"Tu as essayer de la contacter ?"

-"Non, elle en a plus besoin."

-"Hum... Si tu le dis. Donc, qu'est ce que tu voulais me demander ?"

-"J-Je crois que j'aime M-Miku..." _Uwaah._ Je n'aurais jamais cru que je serais aussi gênée de dire ça. Je sens mes joues prendre feu.

-"Attends, QU'EST CE QUE TU AS DIS ?"

Je sens que l'on nous fixe.

-"Moins fort Lily ! C'est déjà assez embarrassant pour moi de te le dire alors ..."

-"Pardon mais, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis _Megurine_ ?!"

-"Oui je sais, mais il n'y a que à toi que je peux demander."

-"Parlons ailleurs."

Nous sortons de la salle. Je marche derrière Lily.

-"Blacon."

-"Eh ?"

-"J'ai dis, on va sur le balcon."

-"Ah ! Euh oui, si tu veux..."

-"Tu sais que Miku a déménagé non ?" Nous montons les escaliers.

-"Oui."

-"Tu sais qu'est ce qu'il lui ait arrivé ?" Elle ouvre la porte et avance.

-"Oui."

-"Tu es sérieuse ?" Elle continue de s'avancer.

-"Oui -OW !" Et me frappe encore une fois ma tête.

-"_Baka..._"

-"Eh ? Kékya ?"

-"Rien. Revenons sur le sujet. Et donc tu es amoureuse de Miku c'est ça ?"

-"Euh oui... Mais je n'en suis pas aussi certaine..."

-"Pourquoi ? Parce que Miku est une fille ?"

-"Je sais pas, j'ai toujours rejetée cette idée d'aimer une fille."

-"Hum, je vois. Tu as un petit copain non ?"

-"Oui."

-"Tu l'aimes ?"

-"Huh.. Non mais plutôt comme un ami."

-"Pourquoi tu sors avec lui alors ?"

-"J-Je ne sais pas..."

-"Réfléchissons sur Miku. De qui as tu actuellement le plus besoin ?"

-"Miku."

-"_OK_. De qui voudrais-tu le plus parler ?"

-"M-Miku."

-"Dernière question : Entre Miku et ton petit ami, pourrais te rendre la plus heureuse ?"

-"Miku..."

Pourquoi à chaque réponse, je ne cesse d'avoir mal au cœur ? _Ah._ J'aime Miku. J'aime _**beaucoup **_Miku. Mes larmes commence à couler tout le long de mes joues. _Purée, qu'est ce que j'ai foutu ?_

-"Tu étais vraiment sérieuse...?"

-"Évidement que je suis sérieuse.."

-"Dis Luka, tu ne fuyais pas l'idée que tu étais amoureuse de Miku ?"

-"Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que je refusais cette idée en croyant que j'aimais Gakupo ?"

-"Ah et en plus, c'est Gakupo."

-"Uwah... Tu as raison..."

-"Parle moi de Miku, pourquoi a t-elle déménagé ?"

-"Selon sa voisine, Miku a eu un accident et elle est devenue... _amnésique._"

-"T-Tu rigole ?!"

-"Non. Elle a tout oublié. Elle n'est plus la _Miku_ que nous connaissions."

-"Mais alors... Pourquoi dis-tu que tu l'aimes ?"

-"C-C'est de ma faute..."

-"Quoi ? Pourquoi ça serait de ta faute ?"

-"C-Car j'ai rejeté Miku..."

-"Je ne comprends pas. Explique _Megurine._"

-"I semaines de tout ça, Miku s'est confessé à moi. E-Et je l'ai rejeté... Je n'avais encore jamais aimer une fille auparavant, m-mais .."

-"Mais ?"

-"Je sais que j'aime Miku et personne d'autre. Mais maintenant ça ne sert plus à rien... Elle m'a probablement oublié."

-"Quel ironie... Tu réalises tes sentiments, quand elle les a perdue."

_Ahh..._ J'ai perdu mon premier amour. Je voudrais tellement lui dire, à quel point je l'aime. Je sanglote dans mes mains. C'est douloureux de perdre quelqu'un de chère. _J'étais tellement près..._ Et dire que nous nous reverrons plus jamais, que nos destins ne pourront plus jamais être liée à nouveau... Lily m'enlace de ses bras.

-"Miku t'as peut être oublié... Mais ses sentiments n'ont pas changé. Ne baisse pas les bras."

-"Mais Lily... Je ne la reverrais plus jamais-"

-"Je suis certaine que tu l'a rencontera à nouveau. Vous vous complétez tellement... _parfaitement._"

Les mots de Lily me vont droit au cœur. _Elle a raison... _Je ne dois pas perdre espoir. Je vais travailler dur... Et quand nous nous reverrons, tu seras fière de moi _Miku_ !

* * *

**"Fin du chapitre !"  
**

Il n'est pas aussi long que le premier.. y'a pas de compét' de mot hein ... é.è

**Note : ** J'ai pris presque 2 semaines à l'écrire ... Mais j'ai eu plus de facilité à l'écrire que le 1er. J'envisage plein de suite, je ne sais pas exactement la longueur de cet fanfic mais, comme j'aime les fanfics longs ... Ah je tiens à le répéter : Il y a très certainement des fautes d'orthographes. (Je fais de mon mieux, je me relis très souvent et je fais attention ;_;) Comme souvent, j'écoute de la musique quand j'écris. Et il m'arrive quelques fois que j'écrive le titre (Pas tout le temps, je vous rassure) donc si vous êtes curieux aller voir sur YouTube ! Voilà, c'tout. À la prochaine !

[Naruse]


End file.
